Kingdom Gir
by Eddo
Summary: When the Heartless invade Earth Sora, Donald, and Goofy come to stop them but Dib and Gir join them. Plz R&R. Plz no negatives


Kingdom Gir

By Eddo

It seemed like a normal day to Sora and co. It was. Sort of...

It all started when Sora got into the Gummi Ship Cid just newly made.

Cid:It will run so fast the Heartless won't even see you! Sora: Is the Navigation chip installed?  
Cid: Of course!  
Sora: Let's go! We need to stop the Heartless from spreading!

Sora jumped in the ship with Donald and Goofy ready and waiting to go.

Donald: Let's go!

The ship boosted itself off the ground and flew away.

Cid: Maybe THIS time they will get me a suvenier!

Meanwhile on Earth Zim was in his lab with his newest invention which like all the others would fail in time.

Zim: Yes. Yes! It's done! Gir! Get down here!

Gir hearing it ran to the garbage can.  
Gir: I'm running!

Gir then when down and stopped by Zim.

Gir: Yes?  
Zim: Gir look at my creation!  
Gir: What is so special about it?  
Zim: Fool! It is...um... I dunno I was bored! I confese it!  
Gir: Finally!

Zim was ready to attack Gir when Gir said.  
Gir: Master look out!

A dark being jumped out and attacked him!

Zim's reflexs allowed him to jump do a backflip and slam it on the ground. Gir held up an upsidedown sign that read 10.

Zim laughed in triumph!

Zim: Hahaha! Filty Dib! Did you think you could attack me?

The black figure rises and faints.

Zim: Time to destroy you.

Zim walks over to the figure and sees it is a Soldier Heartless.

Zim: I have a plan a horrible, evil plan! Hahahahahahahaha!  
Gir: Heheheheheheheheheheheheh!

Gir rolls on the ground histericly.

Zim: Ok that's enough Gir.  
Gir: Hehehehehehehehe!  
Zim: That's enought Gir!  
Gir: HEHEHEHEHEEHEHHE!  
Zim: Gir! SILENCE!

Gir stands up and walks away.

Gir: quietly Heheheheheheh...

Zim: Why is my Sir defective? Why?  
Zim: Now to start my plan...

Zim picks up the Soldier Heartless and puts him in a glass prism.

Back on the ship...

Earth comes into view.

Sora: What world is that Donald?  
Donald: According to the computer it is Earth.  
Sora: What's the Heartless level?  
Donald: None it must be clean.  
Donald: WHAT?  
Sora: What's happening?  
Donald: It suddenly has a high Heartless level!  
Sora: How high?  
Goofy: It is higher than Hallow Bastion!  
Sora: with a sweatdrop forming on his head How much?  
Goofy: 10 levels.  
Sora: What? How can this happen?  
Donald: Simple. More high level Heartless higher level.  
Sora: Ok! Prepare for landing!  
Donald: Ok!

They land the ship on top of the SKOOL.

Back at Zim's house.  
Gir puts on his discise and runs away with a squeek in each step.

Zim: Now! Get me out of here!  
Gir: Okay!

Gir turns on his jets and flies away with Zim on his back while the house explodes.

Zim: No! Gir take me to the SKOOL!  
Gir: Yes sir! he turns red

At SKOOL...

Sora, Donald and Goofy find a door that leads to the hallway.

Donald: Man, this place is grimy!  
Sora: Be quiet I here something.

Keef: Look monsters are here to rule the SKOOL!  
Dib: Miss Bitters can I be excused to save the world?  
Miss Bitters: Fine.  
Dib: OK!

Dib pushes open the door to see Donald.  
Dib looks at Sora.

Dib: You better keep your pets at home or you'll get in huge trouble with Miss Bitters.  
Donald: I'm no pet! I can act for myself!  
Dib: Wow! A talking duck! I wish I had my videocamera!  
Donald: Be quiet! Your world is in.  
Dib: Danger? I know! I have to stop it!  
Sora: We can do it! We've faced tons of these guys!  
Dib: Wow! Realy? If we survive can I interview you?  
Sora: Sure?

Where ever Zim is at...

Gir is flying at high speed going to the SKOOL.

Zim: Gir! Stop!

Gir stops so suddenly Zim falls facefirst off him and lands on the ground.

Zim: Gir! Go inside!  
Gir: Ok!

Gir walks inside and sees Dib. He runs on two legs up to Dib.

Gir: Hi!waving his arms Dib: Hi Gir! Will you help us save the Earth?  
Gir: Can I have tacos?  
Dib: Twenty if you help us!

Gir starts shaking.

Gir: TACOS! Deal!  
Sora: Good, with this level of Heartless we'll need lots of help. Uh what are you going to battle with?  
Gir: My robotics!  
Sora: Um what are you gunna use? Um.  
Dib: My name's Dib and I'll use my Alien Shocker from Crop Circles Magizine.  
Sora: They aren't aliens... Donald give him your old wand and Goofy give him an old shield.

They give the Morning Star and Defender to Dib.

Dib: Thanks. And you are?  
Sora: I'm Sora.  
Dib: Let's go!

They ran to the exit when the Heartless surrounded them.

Sora: Gir! Dib! Will you be OK?  
Dib: Yea!  
Gir: Okie dokie!

Gir starts to fly with his fists in front of his face.

Gir:I'm gonna sing the Doom Song now! Doom!Doom!Doom!Doom!Doom!Doom!Doom!Doom!

With each Doom! a Heartless fell.

Dib: Gir! How did you do that?  
Gir: With Piggy!

Gir takes out a rubber pig and squeeks it.

Gir: Ain't piggy cool? with Gir's toung hanging out of his mouth  
Dib: Is that a rubber pig?  
Gir: Yep!  
Dib:... Whatever we have a job to do.

They run out side and fight out the Heartless one by one.

Sora: They keep on coming! Where are they coming from?  
Gir: Oh at my house!  
Dib: Zim.  
Sora: Who?  
Gir: My master!  
Dib: An alien kid trying to take over the planet.  
Sora: So... Gir is spying!

Sora pounces ready to attack Gir.

Dib: STOP!  
Sora: But he's the enemy!  
Dib: No he's not! He doesn't even know what's going on around him!

Sora relaxes.

Sora: Ok let's go! We don't have time to waste!  
Gir: Taco, taco, taco.  
Donald: Dib is there something wrong with Gir?  
Dib: Naw. He's always like this.  
Gir: Weeeeeeeeeeeeee! I'm running! I'm running! Weeee!  
Dib: See?

They slashed each Heartless deftly. in a quick and skillful way.

Dib: Where's the boss?

THUD! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!  
Dib: Guess that answers my question.

At SKOOL's roof...

A huge Heartless appeared. It had pitch black hair and a huge hole in the shape of a heart where his heart should be.

Dib: Woah! What is that!  
Sora: darkly My shadow.  
Dib: What?  
Sora: Never mi-

The huge Heartless knocked Sora to the side. Sora was no help so Goofy, Donald, Dib and Gir all charged at the same time.

It was invulnable to thier attacks. He knocked them to the side just like Sora.

Dib hardly could stand up but somehow he did.

Dib: You monster!

Dib ran over to Sora took the Keyblade gave it a few practice swings and sprinted toward the Heartless.

Dib: AAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhh!

Dib jumped up and hacked, slashed and swung the Keyblade.  
The monster stagered caught off-guard and vulnerable.  
Dib cluched the Keyblades handle when he relized.

Dib:in thought Ow. I can't do it. I'll hurt myself too easily and leave my friends defenceless.  
Gir: Dib can I beat the monster? Please?  
Dib: Sure! I can feel pain but you can't!

Gir turned on his jets Keyblade in hand still in his doggie outfit and flew to the monster's face.

Gir: This is for the TACOS!

Gir slashed, cut and defeated the monster.  
Gir twirled the keyblade and it disappeared to Sora's hand.

Gir: Huh?  
Sora:awake Wow! You did it.

Dib was so happy he was ready to burst into tears.

Sora: Wow! Gir! You beat him!  
Dib: But I weakend him!  
Sora: I doesn't matter! We're safe!

Goofy: Dib, your a great fighter! Would you come with us to stop the Heartless around the universe?  
Dib: I would but I need to protect the Earth from Zim.  
Sora: Ok.  
Sora: ... Gir would you like to come with us?  
Gir: Can I have my tacos now?  
Sora: Sure. Will you join us?  
Gir: If you give me tacos!  
Sora: Deal!

They go to Crazy Taco and spent 100,000 munny on the tacos.

Gir: I'm done!  
Sora: You're done now?  
Gir: Yes.  
Donald: Let's go back to other worlds.

The ship started and flew away.

Gir: Bye master!

When they would out of eyesight the Heartless rose up and attacked the Earth blowing it up in 5 minutes flat.

Sora: Whoops!  
Donald: What?  
Sora: We forgot to seal the keyhole!  
Goofy: Oh well we beat the Heartless. They're gone.  
Gir: Taco, taco, taco!

The End... 


End file.
